


A Subtle Shift

by Mimozka



Series: 35 Days of Arrow Challenge [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the "35 Days of Arrow" Challenge on Tumblr</p><p>"Felicity was Oliver’s loudest cheerleader and biggest critic. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Subtle Shift

He wasn’t sure about the exact moment when things started to change for him. Somewhere along the way Felicity Smoak became more to him than just the third member of Team Arrow or as he had so eloquently put it himself “his girl friday”. 

He couldn’t pinpoint the moment the shift happened. Or why suddenly he felt the need to justify his actions before her. He didn’t know why he seeked or wanted her approval. Oliver Queen did not care for these things… Before Felicity Smoak came crashing into his life. 

Perhaps he was deluding himself… Confusing their friendship with something more… Maybe it was the fact that she always cared about him and was affectionate towards him - never giving up on him, even when everybody else did,

Or maybe, it’s because he doesn’t have to hide with her. She knows Oliver and she knows Arrow - he doesn’t have to lie to her or to tell her half truths. That’s not really it… The truth is he can’t lie to her. It has baffled him from the day they met - he just couldn’t seem to bring himself to lie to her. He had no trouble lying to his family, or his friends, or business partners, or even Diggle. And they believed him - or at least they pretended to if they didn’t. Maybe that was it - Felicity could always call him out on his lies.

It could be because of the irrevocable trust she had in him. A trust he sometimes thought he did not deserve. 

Felicity was Oliver’s loudest cheerleader and biggest critic. 

For someone who has cared very little of others’ opinion on him, Oliver was surprised to find out that he wanted to uphold her trust and faith in him. He wanted to be all those things she saw when she looked at him. 

And he couldn’t for the life of him lie to her.

Which is why he couldn’t promise her that he’d come back when she asked him to. And not because he didn’t want to - there was nothing he wanted more - but because with what they did, there was a good chance that one day he won’t be able to keep this promise.

That’s why he kept quiet and when she returned his silence he knew that she understood.


End file.
